underneath_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Underneath Freddy's 2: Broken Down
Underneath Freddy's 2: Broken Down also known as Broken Down is the planned second game in the series. The game takes place in 2021. Gameplay The game would take place over 5 separate nights, in each you would do different tasks. You play as the Unwanted Guard yet again, however the reason for you being in the building is unknown. Night 1: Introductions On Night 1 you enter the building, check on Remade Fredbear and Remade Freddy, and leave. Night 2: Turn the lights on. On Night 2 you check on Fredbear and Freddy, then crawl through Fredbear's Circus and avoid Fredbear by staying still when he is active, to reach the Forgotten Pirates Cove where Remade Foxy is kept. When inside, you activate the lights using a lever, which you cannot touch while Foxy is awake. You then leave. Night 3: I forgot I forgot I'm Sorry Night 4: The Puppets Playground Bon-Bon Puppet will jumpscare you on your way back to the elevator, and you are brought to the Puppeteer's Playground. Inside you are given a large screen with cameras, and 5 colored buttons. Every so often you get an error code, consisting of 5 2-letter codes. Each 2-letter code is the first 2 letters of the color of a button infront of you. You have to press the buttons in order to make the error go away, if you don't the Remade Puppeteer will jumpscare you. In the cameras, the Puppets will slowly make their way to you, when they are at the door you have to shut it to keep to them out. If Fox-Fox Puppet is outside his curtain, close both doors. If Fred-Fred Puppet is in your corner camera, close the opposite door. Bon-Bon and Chi-Chi will come from either the left or right, and the door must be shut when they are in the corresponding corner camera. When the night ends, you are taken to the Storage Room by Left Behind. Night 5: Left Behind You are tied to a chair by Left Behind. Your first task is to struggle and free yourself. You free both hands before being confronted by Left Behind. He stares at you, speaking slowly. "It has been over 30 years since I've seen the sun. They won't let me escape, but you can. I have been restrained inside of this suit for too long, but now, I have a way out. Be still, this will only hurt for a moment. It hurt me for decades." You escape from the chair, and Left Behind chases you into the Show Area. You dodge Bonnie and Chica, and grab a gas canister. You run through Freddy's Concert Area, pouring gas throughout the room, dodging Freddy. You then go through the Entry into the control areas, which you use to enter Fredbear's Circus. Dodging Fredbear, you continue to pour gas and run into the Puppeteer's Playground. You avoid each puppet, and then enter the Forgotten Pirate's Cove, where you finish pouring gas, dodge Foxy, and light a match next to a fire exit. You drop the match, and quickly climb through the fire exit hatch. You climb to the top, and look down to see the flames. You continue climbing, and the game ends. Epilogue Cutscene: You see the Unwanted Guard, running from the burning facility. You continue running, and pass the rubble of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It then cuts to Jeffery, stabbing the fake Jonathan. He places a skull inside of it's head, and it begins to rise. Jonathan smiles at Jeffery, and the game ends.